Hoshcof
Formerly named The Adventurers and run by Zac Hoover, Jack Lay, Nolan Corbett, and Kirin James, this channel has been around since May of 2012. After renaming the channel Hoshcof '''in 2014, Zac Hoover has been running the channel by himself, uploading on a regular basis. Even though having been around for nearly four years, the channel didn't break the 100 subscriber mark until September 18, 2014, when he uploaded his first theory video on '''Five Nights At Freddy's, an indie horror game developed by Scott Cawthon. Shortly thereafter, his channel skyrocketed. His subscriber count and view count just kept going up. Things were going very well for Zac. He made lots of videos, talking about his theories on the Five Nights At Freddy's series, bringing in a total of roughly $9,000 between September 18, 2014 and January 31, 2015. But then, he became bored with the series, believing that it's creator, Scott Cawthon, was putting minimal effort into making the games so that he could publish them sooner and get more money while the public wanted more Five Nights At Freddy's. It seemed that Zac was almost alone in this realization, however, as many fans of the series defended it. Zac stopped making Five Nights At Freddy's videos, refusing to give it more attention, because he didn't want to encourage Scott to continue the series. Hoping his fans would understand, Zac stated many times that he was done with the Five Nights At Freddy's series. But his fans wouldn't listen. They relentlessly attacked him, wanting more Five Nights At Freddy's videos. Hoshcof kept declining, and so did his view and subscriber count. Then, on May 28, 2016, Zac made the realization that his channel wasn't about what he wanted: it was about what the fans wanted. He made a video asking if he should return to the Five Nights At Freddy's series. The results were 25 to 2, so he decided to give the series a second chance. The views increased by roughly 10-20 per video, before dropping again. History Chapter One (May 7, 2012 - September 18, 2014) May 7, 2012 * The Adventurers uploads first video October 9, 2012 * Zac Hoover turns 13 May 7, 2013 * Channel celebrates first anniversary * Channel uploads 100th video October 9, 2013 * Zac Hoover turns 14 May 7, 2014 * Channel celebrates second anniversary * Zac Hoover renames channel Hoshcof * Announces that a separate channel has been made for The Adventurers ---- Chapter Two (September 18, 2014 - March 2, 2015) September 18, 2014 * First Five Nights At Freddy's theory video is uploaded * Subscriber count breaks 100 October 4, 2014 * First appearance of Dylastic18 on Hoshcof's channel October 9, 2014 * Zac Hoover turns 15 October 19, 2014 * Channel uploads 200th video December 19, 2014 * Subscriber count reaches 30,000 January 9, 2015 * Last Five Nights At Freddy's theory video is uploaded January 31, 2015 - March 2, 2015 * Hoshcof goes missing for an entire month ---- Chapter Three (March 6, 2015 - May 3, 2015) March 6, 2015 * Begins Mortal Kombat 9's story mode March 30, 2015 * First appearance of PacoPWND on Hoshcof's channel April 14, 2015 * Begins making Mortal Kombat X 'gameplay videos May 3, 2015 * Announces new channel, 'Hoshcof Studios, starring Bartholomew, Alfred, and Bruce ---- Chapter Four (May 3, 2015 - May 27, 2016) May 7, 2015 * Channel celebrates third anniversary June 4, 2015 * Announces Project M.I.Y.A.M.O.T.O. June 12, 2015 * Announces new channel, Game Bros., starring Zac and Josh Hoover June 24, 2015 * Releases The Adventurers: Hoshcof on GameJolt October 9, 2015 * Zac Hoover turns 16 years old November 13, 2015 * Channel uploads 300th video May 7, 2016 * Channel celebrates fourth anniversaryCategory:Channels ---- Chapter Five (May 28, 2016 - Present) May 28, 2016 * Hoshcof creates poll to decide whether or not to return to Five Nights At Freddy's May 7, 2017 * Channel celebrates fifth anniversary